Funny KibaHina story :D
by Nejifanxkibahina
Summary: its a story about hinata and kiba duh ...but couuld someone be in the way?.....pairs Kibahina side pairing that don't care about...NaruSaku ShikaIno NejiTen maybe a little sasunaru..if i want..XD..jk..lolz...not jk...;D
1. Mission

Team 8 is on a mission

** i do NOT own Naruto!!**

* * *

_List of characters/ age_

_Kiba 19_

_Hinata 19_

_Naruto 19_

_Sakura 19_

_Tenten 20_

_Neji 21_

_Ino 19_

_Shikamaru 20_

_This fanfic takes place a fews years after shippuden_

**_i DO NOT own any Naruto_**

* * *

yawn" I'm so sleepy" said Kiba

"I am too m..may we r..rest Shino-kun?" said Hinata

"Sure…" Shino said

"Yahoo time for food!" Kiba horlled

"U…um I brang some fo..food for u..us" Hinata said

30 minutes later

"h..how was it Kiba-kun?"

"It was awesome! Better than my mom's cooking I think" said kiba

"thanks"

"Its getting dark out now let camp here to night" said Shino

while Hinata and Shino set up camp Kiba went looking for fire wood

"Akamaru lets hurry it up its getting cold out even for me."

"Bark bark!!"

* * *

meanwhile Kiba was getting fire wood Hinata and Shino started to talk

* * *

"Hinata-chan"

"Ye..yes?"

"Do you still like Naruto?" Shino asking Hinata

"n..o no I don't I give up awhile ago I knew that he'll never learn to like me" Hinata said with a very sad

voice

"ohh" Shino said looking at Hinata

"are you going to be okay?" Shino said

"yeah bit there no need to worry about me!" Hinata said with a kind dreperssed sound it her voice

" I don't want him too worry that much about me him and Kiba-kun too" Hinata though to herself…

* * *

"yo got the fire wood" Kiba said while dropping the wood on the ground

* * *

"Good im getting cold" said Shino"

"Im going to bed now" said Hmnata

"Good night Hinata-chan" Shino said

"yeah good night sweet dreams!!o" Kiba said in hyper voice

yawn im going to bed too good night" Kiba said in a yawny voice lol yes I made up a word :P

"hey Kiba" Shino said

"yeah Shi-kun?" Kiba aswered

"you still love Hinata?" Shino said

"waaaaaaaaaaaa? Have you gone mad I never loved Hinata and what makes you say that!?" Kiba

snapped back at Shino very nervusly

"hmfp I knew it" Shino said with a little smile on his face... _lol I know how he has his jacket you can't_

_see half of his fac XD_

"knew what?" Kiba said with a confused look

"don't lie I know you do every one can see it basely spelling out too every Kiba-kun" Shino said

"spelling what?" Kiba said

"that you love Hinata-chan" Shino said

"fine i..i do love her very much but she all ways after Naruto but when she talk to Naurto it hurts puts

hand over chest it hurts

Here she is slowly break my heart when she with Naurto" Kiba said in a very painful voice

"aa I see I have new for you Kiba-kun" Shino said

"What is it?" still inn his emoish voice

"she going after not Naruto anymore" Shino said

"ehhh?!"

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**END OF CHAPTER 1!**


	2. Ramen

**ending of chapter one**

_"she going after not Naruto anymore" Shino said_

_"ehhh?!"_

**end**

* * *

"what did you just say?!" Kiba in a very happy voice

"I'm not going to repeat myself again!" Shino yelling at Kiba

yawn what's going on?" Hinata said rubbing eyes

"sorry Hinata-chan please go back to sleep" Shino said

"a..okay" Hinata went back inside the tent

Shion turned around and slapped Kiba in the back of the head

"baka don't wake her up again baka baka baka baka!" Shino whisper shouting

"sorry so she really did say that :D" Kiba whispered

"yes I'll talk to you in the morning kay…..good night Kiba-chan" Shino said yawning and whispering at the same time

* * *

**in Hinata's tent**

"what do you mean Kiba-chan calling me a girl?!..hey I'm talking to you Shi-kun!" outside

"hehe Kiba-kun is so funny" Hinata giggle

* * *

**next morning at 7 a.m.**

* * *

"good morning Shino-kun and Kiba-chan" Hinata giggle

"good morning" Shino said

"hey….what did you say?" Kiba sounded a little cranky

**Hinata laughed**

"HEY!" kiba yelled

"lets go" Shino said

"okay" Hinata replied

"huh? What why are we go home so fast?!" Kiba yelled

Shino turned around and stuck his to tongue out at kiba and then jumped in a tree and stuck it out again

"why you little…..!" Kiba yelled

Kiba jumped in a tree and chased after Shino.

"I will catch you little bug boy!!"

"go ahead and try doggy boy"

as Hinata looked up for the ground and watch them fight the whole way back home.

* * *

"yahoo were home!!" Kiba yell out loud

"I wonder if the other are off their missions?" Hinata though out loud

"yea me to" Shino said

"well then lets go check!" Kiba said

* * *

**an hour later**

* * *

"well I guess no one came back yet maybe later" Kiba said

"yeah" Hinata said

"sorry guys I have to go home because my dad wants me to do work at the house" Shino said

"no problem see you later" Hinata said and waved bye

"see ya later bug boy!" Kiba said

"bye Hinata-chan and dog-chan" Shino said and waves back then runs

"hey I'll get you later bugy girl!" Kiba yelled

"so what do you want to do Kiba-kun?" Hinata asked Kiba

"I don't know go pick" Kiba said

I don't know either that why I asked you!" Hinata said

"hey the sun is going to set lets watch it" Kiba suggested

"okay" hinata said slightly blushing

Kiba and Hinata are now on a hill watching the sun set

"its so beautiful isn't?" Kiba asked hinata

"y..yes it beautiful" Hinata said

"the sun set reminds me of you Hinata" Kiba said kinda of quietly

Hinata started to blush

"oh I didn't know that the sun set made you think of me" Hinata said it shyly

"it reminds me of everything about you….Hinata-chan" Kiba said kinda blushing as well

Hinata is blushing like the color of sakura hair "that the first time you called me Hinata-chan" Hinata said

"really I though I called you that before" Kiba said

"no but I like when you call me that Ki-" Hinata said with a little smile on her face

* * *

"Yo Kiba and Hinata" someone called down below

"who is that?" Kiba wonder

"e..eh Naruto-kun and Sakura-chan?"Hinata told Kiba

"eehhh why is he here?!" Kiba though in his head

"hi sakura-chan!" Hinata said

"yo Naruto long no see" Kiba pertened to be happy to see but he hated his guts

"how about guy come down some we can you for some ramen" Sakura said

* * *

**later at the ramen shop**

their seating pattern XD it went some thing like this Hinata,Sakura,2 seat over Naruto,and last but not least Kiba who was very pissed

"soo how are you Hina-chan??"Saskura asked

"I'm fine" Hinata said

meanwhile the girls were chichating

"so tell how have you been Kiba?" Naruto asked as he eat ramen

"fine and you?" Kiba said

silence

"ok guys me and Hina-chan are going to Hinata house so bye bye! x" Sakura said and ran with Hinata

is it just me but that seemed like a kidnap?

"good the girls are gone" Naruto said

"hmm?"

"soo How are you and Hinata relationship doing?" Naruto asked

"eeehhhhhhhhh?" Kiba Looked at Naruto not even knowing that he was slightly blushing

"where not even in a relationship you BAKA!" Kiba said still blushing

"soo your not I though you guy were my mistake but why where you blushing?" Naruto asked Kiba

kiba quickly turns around and tired not think of Hinata

"dude you ok?" Naruto asked

kiba nodded

"gasp Oh my god you do like Hinata!!" Naruto said_ -- he is very slow --_

"hahahahha its ok dude" Naruto said

"at one time liked Hinata too" Naruto said quietly

kiba was surprised of Naruto said

"so you say that you like Hinata too?" Kiba said sound angry

'no I said LIKED! Not like" Naruto explain

"so who do you like Naruto?" Kiba asked Naruto

"I like Sakura-chan" Naruto said

"oh….ANYONE CAN SEE THAT BAKA!!" Kiba yelled at Naruto

"you two youngster.." shopkeeper

"hmm" Kiba and Naruto said at the same time

"GET OUT OF MY SHOP AND GO YELLED SOME WHERE ELSE!!" shopkeeper yelled at Kiba and Naruto

"geez grumpy old man..the girls left without paying their ramen!" Naruto said

"im going to tell Hinata" Kiba said

"hmm okay do whaaca wanna do I'm not gonna stand in you way" Naruto said

"if tell Hinata than you have to get a date with Sakura!" kiba Said

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

**END CHAPTER 2**


	3. True love?

**Kiba tying to tell Hinata that he loves her but some new characters show up in his way**

* * *

**replay of end of chapter 2**

_"im going to tell Hinata" Kiba said_

_"hmm okay do whaaca wanna do I'm not gonna stand in you way" Naruto said_

_"if tell Hinata than you have to get a date with Sakura!" kiba Said_

**end replay**

* * *

"yawn"

"good mooooooorrning Naruto-chan" Kiba said with a little tiredness in voice

"huuuuuh why Naruuuuuuuutttwwwwwoooooo-chan?" Naruto asked was little drunk in the morning

_just Naruto got drunk not Kiba_

"your drunk Naruto Go home!" Kiba said to Naruto while he thrown a pillow at Naruto big head.. XD

"fine remember our deal little doggie boy" Naruto said waking out the door…

"huh?' Kiba looked confused but than remember it

* * *

**later outside on the same hill they were on yesterday**

"god how I am I going to tell Hinata" Kiba said to Akamaru

"hello Kiba-kun" someone said from behide him

Kiba turned around and saw Neji and Tenten

"yo Neji,Tenten-chan " Kiba said

"hi Kiba-kun!! :P" Tenten yelled from tree

"where Hinata-chan?" Neji asked Kiba

"she some where with Sakura" Kiba said

"WHAT?!" Neji was very surprised

_"Now what?"_ Kiba though

"why did you let her be with Sakura-chan do you know what happens when she with her?!" Neji started to yell at Kiba

"sorry" Kiba answered

"don't worry Kiba-kun he was like this the whole way home" Tenten explained

"Neji-kun clam down it was day it not like she got to kill Kiba-kun or you" Tenten tired to clam Neji down

* * *

**five minutes later**

"so what were you saying to Akamaru?" Tenten asked

"it was nothing" Kiba said

"oh ok" Tenten said

"hello Kiba-kun Tenten-chan Neji-kun!!" Hinata yelled from yelled down the hill

"hi" all three them said at the same time

"yo" Sarukra said

"wh..where Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked

"yeah last time we saw you guys you two were together" Sakura said

"I don't he got drunk and went off some where" Kiba lied

"ohh I hope he's ok" Hinata worried

"hey lets go out for ice cream every!" Sakura said

* * *

**at the ice cream shop**

"yay I love ichigo!! w" Sakura said

"i..i just like vanilla" Hinata said shyly

"I love chocolate!" Kiba said very hyperly XD my new word

"I like mix berry" Neji sa

"I love cherry ice cream o" Tenten said this makes me want ice cream

* * *

**after their done eating ice cream**

"that was good idea Sakura-chan" Hinata said

"yup" Sakura said

"well sorry but me and Neji have to go" Tenten said

"bye bye Tenten-chan Kiba-chan" Hinata said

"sorry I have to go to Hinata-chan! _cryz_ I hav to look for that dumb ass Naruto!" Sakura said

"its fina bye bye" Hinata said in a happy voice

* * *

**meanwhile the girls were saying bye to each other**

"hey you Kiba" Neji said

"yeah" Kiba said

"please take care Hinata-chan if she gets hurt I coming after you…got that?" Neji said slightly mad

"y..yes" Kiba said

"ok than bye…remember what I said" Neji walked off with Tenten and Sakura

"Hey the sun is setting again" Hinata said

"yeah.." Kiba said

"le..lets watch the star tonight ki..Kiba-kun please" Kiba said

"okay Hinata-chan" Kiba said

* * *

**their watching the stars now**

Hinata sat their with Kiba watching the stars; their hands met

"u..um sorry Kiba-kun" Hinata said blushing

"no I'm sorry" Kiba said also blushing

"u..um" Hinata and Kiba said at the same time

"you first Hinata-chan" Kiba said

"no you" hinata said

"um I just wanted to say do you still like Naruto" Kiba said very quietly

Hinata busted out into tears

"a.. Sorry Hinata-chan did I say some thing wrong?" Kiba said

"n..no you said nothing wrong" Hinata said still sobbing

"no I did" kiba said

Kiba started to hug Hinata and she started to blush

"ki.. Kiba-kun" Hinata said still sobbing

"hinata-chan I've always lo-"

"KIBBBBBBAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!" Naruto said drunk

_"Damn it that little punk he just had to mess it up some how!!" _Kiba though

"hoooww are youu Hiba-chun?" Nauto said

"are you ok Naruto-kun?" Hinata worried

"suuuuree kibaaaaaaaaaaaaakaaaaaa-monkey" Naruto fell down of drunkeness

"oh my god Nauto are you ok?!" Hinata yelled

* * *

**_Naruto had a blackout_**

_Kiba and Hinata give Naruto to Sakura and she took him to his house I will update on that later what they did wink_

* * *

"I hope his ok" Hinata worried

"he'll be fine" Kiba said

"so what were you say on the hill again?" Hinata wonder

"its nothing" Kiba said

"um ok" Hinata said

* * *

**where Neji and Tenten are...**

"byakugan!" Neji said

"Neji don't spy on them I am sure they will be fine" Tenten said

"he was going to say that he lover her" Neji said

"are for real ?!" Tenten said

"yes I am" Neji said

"um Neji-kin" Tenten said

"yes?" Neji said

"um I just want to say that i-" Tenten said

"wait before you say that I just want to doing something" Neji said

_Neji put his hand on Tenten face and kissed her kawaii cute omg omg omg!!  
_

"um.. Neji-kun why did you do that?" Tenten asked

_Neji was silence for a little bit than said_

"I like you to Tenten" Neji said slightly blushing

Tenten started to blush as well than Neji started to hug Tenten

" I like you Neji-kun" Tenten said

* * *

**TO BE CONTIUED**

**END**

_kawaii that was cute right i'll update it on the 3 chap looking forword to it_

_please review it _ありがとう!! _it means thanks!_


	4. Run Kiba!

**replay of the end of chapter 3**

_Neji put his hand on Tenten face and kissed her_

_"um.. Neji-kun why did you do that?" Tenten asked_

_Neji was silence for a little bit than said_

_"I like you to Tenten" Neji said slightly blushing_

_Tenten started to blush as well than Neji started to hug Tenten_

_" I like you Neji-kun" Tenten said_

**end of replay :P enjoy my story**

* * *

"wow its dark out I should get home" Hinata said

"can I walk you home since it's so dark out?" Kiba asked

"yeah it's kinda creepy out now" Hinata said

walking to Hinata's house

"I look like its going to be snowing soon" Hinata said

"yeah" Kiba said

* * *

_silence_

"ki..Kiba-kun thank you f…for walking me home" Hinata said

"problem!" Kiba said

they arrived at Hinata's house

"thank you so much Kiba-kun" Hinata said and bowed

"well see you tomorrow Hinata-chan" Kiba said

"bye Kiba-kun" Hinata said

Hinata was about to shut the door but Kiba grab her arm

"Ki….Kiba-kun what is it?" Hinata asked

Kiba den over to her and kissed her_ --OMFGZ sooo cutee!!_

"a…Kiba-ku--" Hinata fainted

"Hinata-chan!" Kiba

Hinata fainted and Kiba catched her before she fell on the ground

"Hinata-chan can you hear me?!..Hinata!"Kiba said as Hina ta dozed off

* * *

**Hinata woke up at Her house**

"huh?...what happened??" Hinata wornder

"you fainted after...um..we kissed" Kiba said not even looking at Hinata

he was red as rose!

"yeah i guess i would" Hinata blushing like a hot pink shade

"Hinata i really love you" Kiba said to her

"I will love you more than that naruto he loves sakura he doesn't even care that you like...but i am in love with and..."Kiba voice trailed off

"Kiba-kun i don't like naruto any more and i never will he just forgot about me and he made me cry for 2 months" Hinta told Kiba

"Hinata-chan" Kiba feld sorry

hinata started to cry

"hinata-chan sorry" kiba said

"no you should be sorry...no im happy because you kissed me and i love you too Kiba-kun" Hinata said happily

Kiba kissed Hinata again

"Hinata-chan i gald that i fell i love with you" Kiba said as he blushed

* * *

_**kyaaaaaaaaaaaa omg i am soo freakin happy :P**_

* * *

**at Neji house**

Neji and Tenten were making out on the couchlol

ring ring ring ring...

"hold on Tenten" Neji said

he put his forehead protecter on

"um hello?" Neji said

"yo Nejo wasss up my lil ninja?" Naruto said still drunk

"hmm?" Naruto was confused

**on the other line**

_beep beep beep beep_

"god DAMN it!!" Naruto yelled out

"now where were we?" Neji asked Tenten

**they started to makeout again**

* * *

**over at Sakura's house**

"Hello this is Sakura!" Said answered the phone

"yo lil babe do mi-beep beep beep beep"

"--" Naruto

"that jerk out drinking again sign" Sakura said

* * *

**next morning**

_Kiba sleeped on the couch and Hinata sleeped in her bed...some funny is about to happen :D_

**knock knock knock**

Kiba went to answer the door in his boxers

"HUH?!" Neji said very pissed

" O.O oh shit..." Kiba ran acrossed the room and then hid from Neji but it was useless

"HINATA-CHAN!!" Neji yelled

Hinata walked out in a sexy night grown

Kiba nose started to bleed NOT from Neji XDD

"Neji-kun what did you do?!" Hinata screamed

Neji looked down and saw Kiba's nose bleed

"Hinata-chan i did do this!" Neji said

she grabbed Kiba

"Kiba-kun are you okay?" Hinata sounded worried

his nose still was bleeding

"Neji-kun why did you do this?!" Hinata cried out

"I didn't if i did it would be alot worse!" Neji Yelled

"He didn't do it Hinata..Kiba just saw you in that grown and got excited that all" Tenten explained

_Hinata was pissed and slapped Kiba out of it_

* * *

**10 mins later when every thing was fine now**

**Hinata put a coat on**

"WHY WAS KIBA IN HIS UNDERWEAR AT YOUR HOUSE!!" Neji Yelled

aid

"he just sleeped over because it was late out and i didn't want his to get hurt or any..." Hinata blushed

"oh dear god WHAT have you do with my couisn?!" Neji yelled at Kiba

"nothing i have do any to her" Kiba Yelled back

"stop!!" Hinata yelled at Neji and Kiba

"we didn't do any thing so stop yelling the both of you" Hinata snapped

"um..sorry" She said shyly

"Hinata-chan sorry" Kiba and Njei said at the same time

"Neji lets go were going to be late!" Tenten said

"oh do you guy want to come to the movies with us?" Neji asked

"sure we loved to..i'll be right back ;o" Hinata said

* * *

**30 mins later**

"So you and Tenten are going out Neji?!" Kiba asked

"yes so cause me an-**get pulled away by Hinata**

_"if Neji finds out that we are going out he'll kills both you baka!"_ Hinata said queitly

**"**ok but i can't stop lookin at you** started moving to kiss Hinata but then..she handed him a popcorn bucket**

"yaahoo!" Kiba Yelled

**everyone stared at them O.O**

Hinata push Kiba to the movie theater

"me and Tenten are going to be back their ok?" Neji said

* * *

**in the middle on the movie**

Hinata looked back an saw Tenten and Neji making out blah

* * *

**end of the movie**

"well me and Tenten have to go so bye" Neji said

"bye bye Neji-kun you and Tenten have fun" Hinata said

* * *

_after they gone  
_

"i bet their do to--" Kiba said to Hinata

"eww That gross **slaps Kiba** let go home"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

END OF CHAPTER 4

* * *

_**kyaaaa how do you like please review it took an hour **_

_**to do this now i'm i want to eat so i'll write chapter 5 after okayz**_

**bye bye :P**

_well monkey-chama over and out_

* * *


	5. IDK

**Chapter 5!!**

**Yay XD**

**heres a replay of chapter 4**

**Replay**

_"well me and Tenten have to go so bye" Neji said_

_"bye bye Neji-kun you and Tenten have fun" Hinata said_

_after they lefted_

_"i bet their do to--" Kiba said to Hinata_

_"eww That gross slaps Kiba let go home"_

**end of replay**

* * *

**Kiba went to his house and Hinata's at her house**

they called each other on the phone...

"hello Hinata-chan" Kiba said

"hi Ki...Kiba-kun" Hinata just got out of the shower

"Hold for a sec ;D" Hinata was getting dressed

"damn" Kiba said his nose startedd to bleed

**10 mins later**

"God what took so long?!" Kiba yelled into the phone

"i couldn't find my underwear so shut up" Hinata yelled back into the phone

_...their was a lake of blood was under Kiba...XD i did know what to for that XD it turned out good_

"hold i got a other call" Hinata said

* * *

**on the other line**

"hello?" Hinata said

"hi tomorrow is Ino's birth day be there-beep beep beep beep"

"that sound like Shikamaru's voice.." Hinata though

* * *

**Back on the other line**

"damn i worder whats taking her so long...TT-TT" Kiba said out loud

"Kays back :P Ino Birth day is tomorrow lets go!!" Hinata said

"Huh what was that?" Kiba said Clueless

"sign" Hinata said

The next morning

"eehhhh?...this is Ino's house?" Kiba said boredly

"lets go in" Hinata said while putting Kiba as well...

"but I don't have an gift" Kiba Said

"I have one so don't worry about it" Hinata answered

Hinata rung the doorbell

"Hey Hinata" Kiba said

"What?" Hinata said

Kiba started to move to Hinata lips

"u…um ki..Kiba-kun" Hinata said queit

"hmmm?" Kiba wonder

"Neji-kun is over their" Hinata said and pointed to Neji and Tenten

"oh shi-" Kiba frozed for second and than run away

Neji runs after and catches Kiba and beats him

"nnnooo Neji-kun!" Hinata yelled from a distance

"Hey you guy put here better but queit or i'll call the—" Ino yelled from the window on second floor

"Ino-chan!" Hinata yelled from the ground

"Hiya Ino" Tenten walking up to Hinata

"Hold on guys i'll let you guy in :D" Ino said

* * *

**few seconds later**

"Hi guy come on it!" Ino said as she opened the door

"What are they doing?" Ino asked as she looked down the street

"well Neji-kun saw that Kiba-kun and Hinata-chan were going to kissed and got all

freaked out and attacked Kiba they be done in a second or two" Tenten explained

"omg are you too serious?! You and Kiba aka dog boy?!" Ino said as she ran up to Hinata and grabbed her

"u..um well you see…ahh!" Hinata said as she got pulled away by Neji

"I need to talk to you" Neji said

Ino and Tenten to go see Kiba and they saw him beat up…bad

"what should we do?" Tenten asked Ino

"I don't know…let's poke with a stick!" Ino said _omg me and my sister always talked about poking people with stick XDD_

"don't poke me with a stick Ino!" Kiba yelled and got up

meanwhile Hinata and Neji talked

"u..um Neji-kun I can explain" Hinata said

"what are you doing with him…..i mean his a dog boy you can do much better that a dog boy!!" Neji yelled at Hinata

"what do you know?" Hinata said quietly

"what?" Neji said

"I said what do you know!!" Hinata yelled at Neji

"Hinata-chan I did mean it tha-" Naji Tried to explain but she walked away to where Kiba was

"Kiba-kun are you okay?" Hinata sounded worried

"yea…yeah" Kiba said

"good" Kiba said with a cute little smile on her face

"okay lets go in cause if get in trouble I swear i'll will blame one of you" Ino said

"okay let's go in" Tenten said

* * *

**later in Ino house**

Hinata is ignoring Neji and Neji is watching Kiba with an evil eye….interesting

"Ino-chan me and Kiba got you this" Hinata said handing over a gift

"aww thanks Hinata-chan and Kiba" Ino said as she hugged Hinata

"huh whats going on now?" Shikamaru said as he came down stairs

"hi Shikamaru-kun" Hinata and Tenten greeted

"yo Shikamaru" Neji and Kiba said at the same time

Kiba and Neji glared at each other

"Kiba-kun I need to talk to you" Hinata said as she pulled Kiba away in the other room

"what wrong?" Kiba asked

"I don't what you getting hurt by Neji-kun" Hinata said to Kiba

"don't worry about me Hinata-chan cause I have you and you give me alo—" Kiba said until he got cut off because Nej throw a _kunai…a ninja throwing knife_

_it went right between them….he almost hit Kiba in the face_

"Neji-kun!" Hinata said angry

everyone was surprised….Kiba walked away from Hinata

"I understand Neji you don't want me to be with Hinata" Kiba said very sadly

"Ki…Kiba-kun" Hinata said as he walked out the door

hinata started to cry

"Neji-kun why..why…WHY?!" Hinata ran up to Neji

Hinata slapped Neji

"WHY?!" Hinata asked Neji again

"Hinata-chan stop!" Ino got up

"why…Neji-kun why would you do this" Hinata asked him

"come Hinata I'll take you home" Ino said

"Neji-kun you should be ashamed!!" Tenten yelled at Neji

she got up and walked out the door

Neji still sat there and Shikamaru was asleep on the floor

Neji got up and walked home

* * *

**10 mins later**

Shikamaru woke up alone

"huh? What happen?" Shikamaru said out loud to no one

"Hmmm they left me alone with sake D" Shikamaru grad the sake and drunk it and fell asleep drinking and choked on the sake…..

* * *

**at Hinata's house**

"why did Neji-kun do this" Hinata asked

"I know his a jerk but he wants the best for you" Tenten said to Hinata

* * *

**at Kiba's house**

"Damn it Neji!" Kiba yell in the pillow XD

* * *

**the next day**

knock knock knock

"um..coming" Hinata said as she ran to the door

"hi Hinata-chan" Kiba said

"hi Kiba-kun um…those roses are for me?" Hinata asked

Kiba forgot that he was holding roses and quickly put them behide his back

"um…yeah sorry I forgot I haad them…." Kiba said as he blushed :D

"here Hinata-chan…" Kiba said shyly………_..aaaaaawwwwwwwwww_

"Kiba-kun I'm sorry for Neji-kun" hinata said

"Hinata-chan you don't need to so your sorry to because its not your fault" Kiba said

"Ki…Kiba-kun I love y..you so much th..that i…I couldn't pro..protect fro..from Neji-kun!" Hinata cried

"Hinata please don't blame your self" Kiba said and hugged Hinata

"it's ok I will always love you no matter who gets in the way" Kiba said as he held the sobbing hinata

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

END OF CHAPTER 5

i know i got lazy at the end but...KYAAAAA so cute mawhahahaha

lolz i made this for my sister...Hinata Inuzuka xx

Kawaii

* * *


	6. i have no idea?

_Oh my god I got an idea for this chapt_er

_Ok you guys know what's next right?_

**REPLAY!**

_"Kiba-kun I'm sorry for Neji-kun" hinata said_

_"Hinata-chan you don't need to so your sorry to because its not your fault" Kiba said_

_"Ki…Kiba-kun I love y..you so much th..that i…I couldn't pro..protect fro..from Neji-kun!" Hinata cried_

_"Hinata please don't blame your self" Kiba said and hugged Hinata_

_"it's ok I will always love you no matter who gets in the way" Kiba said as he held the sobbing hinata_

**END**

* * *

_The next morning_

"yawwnnn good morning Hinata-chan" Kiba said as Him Rubbing his eyes

"Good morning Kiba-chan" Hinata said

_btw Kiba and Hinata are in the same bed but the did not have sex so don't worry i'll save that for later **wink**_

lol..jk...or not jk?

"i'll make breakfast kay ;o" Hinata said

as Hinata went to make breakfast kiba sat there in here bed sniffing her bed sheets_...i know it can be creepy but i_

_can't of any thing so go what i have here..._

"...what are you doing?!" Hinata asked Kiba

"um..though i smelled cheese...hehehehe..he..hehe..." Kiba tried to it cover up

_after breakfast_

"Hinata-chan i love you" Kiba said

hinata started to blush

"i love you too Kiba-chan" Hinata said she was as red as she can be….

"Hinata are you okay you look like you have fever" Kiba

"i'm fine kii--" Hinata said and fainted in the middle

"Hinata are you ok?! Hinata!!"Kiba yelled

When Hinata woke up

_Kiba was asleep by her bed_

"aahh what happened?" Hinata wonder

"huh what time is?" Kiba said _as he woke up...as well _

Hinata tried to get up but fell

"Hinata are you okay? you not ready to walk you still has a fever" Kiba said as he carried her to the bed

"ki..Kiba-kun" Hinata said

"you need rest so go to bed" Kiba said

"oo...okay Kiba-kun" Hinata said

* * *

**_at Neji's house_**

Tenten was over

"Neji-kun why are so mean to Kiba-kun?" Tenten asked Neji

"hmpf" Neji said

"Neji! Talk to me do not said hmpf" Tenten said

"Hmpf" Neji said

"grrrrrrrrrr" Tenten growled as she walked out the door

"hmm" Neji said

* * *

**at Ino house**

"wake up lazy ass!!" Ino said kicking Shikamaru

"wake up wake up wake up wake up wake up wake up wake up wake up wake up wake up wake up wake up wake up wake up wake up wake up wake up wake up wake up wake up wake up wake up wake up wake up wake up wake up wake up wake up!!" Ino Yelled and kicked

"fine!" Shikamaru yelled back

"you're a very troublesome woman ." Shikamaru said as he fell asleep again

"grrrrr….." Ino growled

* * *

**at Sakura's house**

_Huh were am i?...Naruto-kun…where are you?_

_What happen to me its so dark in here…_

**_"Sakura-chan help us!!"_**

**Hinata and Kiba yelled from above her**

_"Oh my god Hinata-chan,Kiba-kun" She yelled as her eyes widen_

_Sakura saw Hinata and Kiba disappeared into the darkness she heard Hinata's sceam then dead silence……..their blood dripped on face…_

_"aaaaaaagggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhh" Sakura sceamed out loud_

_"Sakura-chan I can't protect--" Naruto fell with 50 kunai in his back_

"noo Narut--" Sakura woke up with swear and tears in her eyes

"Huh whats wrong Sakura-chan" Naruto woke up

"ah i..am okay now…" Sakura said

**Inner Sakura "what was that Sakura?!"**

"hmm…" Naruto said

* * *

**At Hinata's house**

"hhmmmm….i wonder how's Hinata doing…..i am so bored…" Kiba said

_10 minutes later_

_Kiba was watch Hinata sleep and then she woke up to him staring at her_

"u..um k..Kiba-kun what are are you doing?" Hinata shutter

"huh!!" Kiba said as he turned around….

"u..um nothing ." Kiba said blushing…..awwww

"um Kiba do..do you want to go somewhere?" Hinata asked

"Yeah!!" Kiba jumped up excited

**at some restaurant**

"…so Hinata what do you want?" Kiba asked

"u..um I want….i don't know ." Hinata shuttered

"…..i want a cheese burger!!" Kiba yelled at the waiter…

"and you miss" The waiter lady asked

"u..um a salad" Hinata said quietly

_after they were done eating…._

_…_

**DEAD SILENCE**

…

_at Hinata's house…_

_well I think Kiba is now living with Hinata cause_

_he hasn't been at his house for a week or some thing….._

_…they are in bed together…._

"um…um Kiba-kun?" Hinata asked

"yeah Hinata-chan?" Kiba wonder

"w…we have a mis…sion to…tomorrow….." Hinata shuttered

"we do?" Kiba asked

"yeah I guess…." Kiba said

"yeah…." Hinata said

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED….**

**END OF CHAPTER 6**

* * *

_TT..TT_

_i know i was lazy on this its so short but i'll make a longer one next...believe it!!_

_lolz sorry i did that...XD_

_plz give me ideas for the next one...  
_

_rate plz :_


	7. ewww

_**...Ok end of chapter...yadayadayadda...**_

_end of chapter 6..._

_"um…um Kiba-kun?" Hinata asked_

_"yeah Hinata-chan?" Kiba wonder_

_"w…we have a mis…sion to…tomorrow….." Hinata shuttered_

_"we do?" Kiba asked_

_"yeah I guess…." Kiba said_

_"yeah…." Hinata said_

_**end...**_

_**note to the people...i don't own any Nana Mizuki :P**_

* * *

**The next morning yay :3**

"Yawn...Hinata are you up??" Kiba asked...

"ye….yeah Ki…Kiba-kun?" Hinata said

"hurry up or we'll be late to meet Shino" Kiba said as he got up for the bed

an hour later

"um..um hi Shino-kun" Hinata said as she ran up to Shino

"yo Shino!" Kiba said

* * *

_2 weeks later…writer's note sorry but I can't think of a mission…….sorry readers…_

_next time I swear…if there is a next time…._

* * *

**at Hinata's house**

_w/n Hnata is in the shower and Kiba is listening to her sing…._

_  
fushigi na yoru maiorita  
ashioto tatezu shinobiyoru__nayamashi --"_ Hinata sang

_**w/n the song is meikyuu butterfly by Nana Mizuki…and in the Japanese anime with English sub she also play Hinata's voice….**_

"wow...Hinata is a great singer..." Kiba though

* * *

**10 mins later**

Hinata open the door and Kiba fell on the ground

"huh?...Kiba-kun what were you doing listening to the door?" Hinata asked in her angry voice

"um...um...um" Kiba couldn't come up with answer for her

"hmfp" Hinata said as she turn a shut the door with kiba head stuck in it..._**LOLZ**_

* * *

**5 mins later..._hahahaha_**

"...um-" Kiba said than stopped

"..what?" Hinata wonder what he's was going to say

"...um" Kiba said again

"??" Hinata wonder

"...um" Kiba said again...o-o

"WHAT??" Hinata yelled

"nothing..haha i did that to bother you XD" Kiba said laughing

"grrrr...hmfp fine if you be that way i won't talk to you" Hnata said as she stuck out her tongue

"aaawwwwwwwww why :'l" Kiba said

"hmfp"

"man stupid Kiba!!" Hinata though

"saddness...i want a cheese burger..." Kiba though

* * *

**the next day!**

"...yaaawwnnnnn...huh? what time is it?" Hinata wonder...

"nniii i don't want that...i want cake!" Kiba was sleep talking

"aww" Hinata said

_**w/n kawaii eeeeeeeeeeeee Kiba is so cute can you think what he looks like saying that...KAWAII!!**_

_on the clock it said 12:08_

"holly crap!...Kiba-kun!! wake up!" Hinata said poking Kiba to wake up

"nnnnnnniiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii" Kiba said and fell asleep again

"nnnnnnnyyyuuuuuu" Hinata said still poking him

"nnnnnnnnnnooooooooooooooooo" Kiba said

"yyyyyyyyyyyeeeeeeeeessssssssssssssss" Hinata said back

_w/n this went on for 10 mins before he got up_

"Hinata why can't i sleep?!" Kiba asked

"because Neji-kun has something to tell us and he wants to meet us!!" Hinata said

"awww man..." Kiba said

"sigh" Hinata huffed..._.lolz huffed!_

* * *

**at Neji house**

"soo Neji w..what do you need to tell us?" Hinata asked

"well me and--" Neji said but then Kiba fell down on the floor sleeping

"Kiba-kun wake up!" Hinata said as she poked him

"nnnnniiiiii" Kiba said as he turn around

"...'-'..." Hinata said

"Kiba" Neji said as he kicked him

"it no use he sleeps like he's dead" Hinata said to Neji

"so what were you going to tell me before he fell asleep?" Hinata said as she pointed at Kiba

"well--" Neji said but than Kiba started to snor

"u...um sorry but what?" Hinata said over his snoring

"i said-" Neji was distraced by Kiba snor

"i'll tell you an other time okay?" Neji said

"okay what should do about Kiba??"

"i'll throw him out later" Neji said as he laughed

* * *

**back at Hinata's house...again btw its nightytime!!**

_kiba was laying next to Hinata..._

"um Hinata?" Kiba asked

"yeah?" Hinata wonder as she turned over

"um...um yeah Kiba-kun?" Hinata blushed ..._cause she was facing Kiba_

"um...w...we been going out for 2 months now and..i was wonder when are we--" Kiba said blushing but than Hinata push Kiba out of the bed

"no Kiba-kun i would do that!" Hinata yelled

_that night Kiba sleeped on the couch...haha XD_

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED!!  
**

**END OF CHAPTER 7**

_sorry guys i can't think of anything..cryz but next time...plz give me ideas!_

_--xMochi Inuzukax_


	8. Bleh! :P

**chapter 8...woot i know i was late but i will say sorry for that XD**

**ok bleh boredom XD :)  
**

**REPLAY!!**

_"um Hinata?" Kiba asked_

_"yeah?" Hinata wonder as she turned over_

_"um...um yeah Kiba-kun?" Hinata blushed ...__cause she was facing Kiba_

_"um...w...we been going out for 2 months now and..i was wonder when are we--" Kiba said blushing but than Hinata push Kiba out of the bed_

_"no Kiba-kun i would do that!" Hinata yelled_

_that night Kiba sleeped on the couch...haha XD_

**end of replay ): saddness O.o  
**

* * *

**_five months later;)_  
**

_ring ring ring ring ring ring  
_

"hello?" Hinata said

"hi Hinata-chan!!" Kiba said very happy on the other line

"Kiba-kun?!..where are you at??" Hinata said standing up from her bed

"umm...I am at...i don't know" Kiba said

"what do you mean you don't know?" Hinata yelled at the phone

"i mean i got lost in your hous e and i don't know where i am" Kiba yelled back

"fine i'll go look for you..again-.-" Hinata sighed

_(_**w/n :**_ lolz i no her house is big XD i had to laugh too)_

* * *

**35-45 minutes later -.-**

"geez Kiba-kun i told you to call me when you get to th door" Hinata said

"i know but forgot...-.-" Kiba said

"well its not your fault" Hinata sighed

"whatever...lets go in your room...it was cold out their" Kiba said ans shivered

"well it is eve chrismas...Hanabi is not home she with nii-san their on mission...farther wants to be home with mother..." Hinata said

(**w/n :**_ btw hinata lives with Neji and Hanabi caause her dad wanted them out of the house XD i smell oranges in meh house XD...nvm that -.-_)

"so your here alone?!..._sweet score!_" Kiba said then though to himself

"plus its all most my birthday...hmmm" Hinata said

_"yes yes yes _yes yes yes yes y_es thank you god :)" _Kiba though to himself

_Kiba stood there for some time thanking god for what Hinata said...but than notice... _

"hmmm...Hinata where did you go...??" Kiba yelled in some random hallway there alone

"crappp!" Kiba said

"i know what i'll sniff her out!!..." Kiba said

* * *

**30 minutes later**

"sigh this whole place smells like her!!" Kiba said

"i'll tried calling her again..." Kiba said as he picked up his phone

* * *

**where Hinata was  
**

_ring ring ring ring ring_

"sigh hello Kiba?"

"what do you mean hello Kiba how do you now its me??" Kiba said

"cause i have you phone number in my phone" Hinata said

"oooh...yeah...i got lost again..." Kiba said

" i know where you are i can see you..." Hinata said

"what?! you can see me??" Kiba yelled but then heard an echo in his phone than her turn around and saw her in the doorway

"gawd Kiba you get lost so easily!" Hinata said

"sorry.." Kiba said

"you know the door right down there" Hinata said pointed down the stairs

"aaaaaaaaaa...no" Kiba said

"Kiba-kun your so funny" Hinata giggle

"...uuggm...okay" Kiba said

"i'm bored...:(" Hinata said

"meeeeeeeeeeeee tooooooooo" Kiba siad

_(dead silence)_

"poop" Kiba said randomly

"wtf?!" Hinata said

_(ok ingore that...leave off what i said before...okay...sorry i am in a very weird mood -.-)_

"sssooooooooo" Hinata said

"soooo...yeah" Kiba said looking his feet

"where'a Akamaru at?" Hinata said

"he is at home with nee-chan...he got a cold" Kiba said

* * *

_**Neji/Hanabi mission :)**_

"boring -.-" Hanabi said

"whatever" Neji said

* * *

**Hinata and kiba sat in the living room**

_(dead silence)_

"..."

_(w/n: Kiba left cause Hana called and said he had to do something O.O)_

**ding dong**

"wonder whos that?" Hinata said

_Hinata ran to the door but who could be stnding there??_

"Naruto?"

* * *

_yes i know is was short T-T_

_i sorry but no ideas all i have in my head is homework...bleh!!_

_but next time it will be longer_

_until next time_

**_--xMochi Inuzukax_**


	9. i love you

_ok its like 3 am i just have to write this!!_

_and posted at 5 am!!_

_Chapter 9!!_

**w00t**

**replay **

_(dead silence)_

_"..."_

_(w/n: Kiba left cause Hana called and said he had to do something O.O)_

_**ding dong**_

_"wonder whos that?" Hinata said_

_Hinata ran to the door but who could be stnding there??_

_"Naruto?"_

**end of replay...:(**

this chapter is rated **M **for the bad words!!

* * *

"Naruto??" Hinata said surprised

"hi Hinata" Naruto Said

"ww--what are you doing here Naruto-kun??" Hinata wonder

"i was just passing through and i wanted to give you this _pulls a box out..._here its an birthday gift" Naruto handed the box to Hinata

"th--thanks" Hinata said and bowed

"look inside it" Naruto said

"oo--okay" Hinata said

_hinata opened the box and found a necklace _

"wow...um...thanks Naruto-kun" Hinata said

"no problem!" Naruto said

"it really pretty almost like the one kiba gave me" Hinata said

_"HUH?!" _Naruto thought

"wh--what do you--uu mean _almost like the one kiba gave me?_" Naruto said

"ooh well kiba gave me kinda like this...but it was gold and it said _i love you_ on the back of it" Hinata said

"oooh" Naruto said

"its okay...ill guess i will have two of them...i hope its okay? :)" Hinata said with a smile

"yea its fine" Naruto said

"you know Hinata i really lov--" Naruto said but was interrupted by the door bell

"ooh that must be Kiba-kun" Hinata ran to the door

_"Naruto you idiot!! she could have found out that you love her!!" _Naruto yelled at him self queitly

"eeeh?...why are you here Naruto?" Kiba wonder

"Notting just came to drop off Hinata's gift!" Naruto explained(very scared of Kiba glace at him)

"okay -.-" Kiba said

"thanks again Naruto-kun" Hinata said and bowededededeedededded

"bye" Naruto walked out the door

* * *

**Ramen shpoop**

"aaaaaaaagggghhhhhhhh you idiot!!" Naruto munble to himself

_damn it what if Kiba didn't ring the door bell right then??...what if she heard me?...what will Kiba do...to ME!...and Sakura?...why...why...why her!!...know she liked me for a long time...before she that kiba loved her...god...i am such a fuckin jerk (hahaha XD jerky...not the time to be laughing!! ;slaps self;) i didn't even know that she felt that way...about me...fuck i am such a asshole...but that day when everything turned around...everyone knew thats she was never going to be the same...ever again..._

(flashie backie)

_"Naruto? can i talk to you for a sec?" Sakura said_

_"sure!" i said with a big dumb smile_

_"i--i really like you Naruto!" Sakura said blushing (i couldn't really understand her)_

_"huh?" I wonder  
_

_"i--i sa--said i--i re--real--ly l--like y--ou Na--Na--Naru--to" Sakura's face turn red_

_i started to blush too  
_

_i--i like you too Sakura...(w/n; oooh god overdose!! drools)_

_me and sakura hugged for a long time but then i heard a queit sobbing behide me_

_i turn i saw Hinata there crying _

_i asked her whats wrong..but she just ran away...i told Sakura to wait here so i can see whats wrong with hinata_

_i ran...and...ran...and found her slumped over a log sobbing  
_

_it started to get cloudy and thundery (i don't think thats a word but...okay)_

_i asked again whats wrong?...but still no answer just more sobbing_

_but then i heard Kiba voice yelling for Hinata_

_i yelled that she was over here...5 sec later i saw him glaring at me_

_i was clueless to was going on_

_but then...Kiba ran towards me _

_i tried to douge but he punched me right in the face_

_i went flying(no joke)_

_YOU FUCKIN ASSHOLE DO YOU KNOW WHAT THE FUCK YOU DID??_

_HELL NO WHY THE FUCK DID YOU PUNCH ME??_

_CAUSE YOU MADE HINATA-CHAN FUCK CRY WHAT ESLE??_

_I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT I DID TO MAKE HER CRY!!_

_HINATA LIKES YOU CAN'T YOU SEE THAT??...OF CORSE YOU CAN'T CAUSE YOUR AN FUCKIN RETARD...SHE LIKES YOU...BUT YOU NEVER FUCKIN NOTICE HER BECAUSE ALL YOU NOTICE IS SAKURA THAT BIGFOURHEAD BITCH!! SHE JUST ASKED YOU OUT BEACUSE SHE KNEW THAT HINATA LIKED YOU!!I TRIED TO MADE HINATA BE HAPPY BUT SHE DOESN'T LOOK HAPPY AT ALL!!_

_I DON'T GIVE A FUCK ABOUT HINATA!!_

_YOU ASSHOLE_

_me and Kiba fought...i collapedmy head was bleeding i don't know how (gawd violence there O.O)  
_

_he notice that hinata ran way when i said i don't give a fuck about her_

_he ran after her_

_i felt dizzy_

_(end of flashie backie)_

* * *

_oh my violence this time!! _

_lolz...lot of darma yesh i know its a story with the beginng in the middle_

_next chapter is going to be Kiba's POV  
_

_--xMochi Inuzukax_


	10. the FinalRetard ending :

_10th chapter!!_

_right after the 9th one i couldn't help myself _

_well here it goes_

**replay**

_me and Kiba fought...i collaped my head was bleeding (gawd violence there O.O)  
_

_he notice that hinata ran way when i said i don't give a fuck about her_

_he ran after her_

_i felt dizzy_

**end of replay...:)**

Kiba's POV

* * *

**after Naruto lefted**

"what did he give you?" Kiba asked

"this _hands kiba necklace_" Hinata said

"ooooh kinda like mine...right?" Kiba said

"yeah" Hinata said

"yaawwn...i am tried" Kiba said

"yeah me too" Hinata yawned

(they went to bed)

* * *

**kiba's dream**

_i remerber that day...that horrible day_

_damn it!!_

_i can never beat this!!_

_i sat there playing my video games by the school wall_

_but then i saw her...using the wall for support as her tears fell on to the green grass_

_i drop my game got up and ran to her_

_i hugged her i tried to comfort her i asked whats wrong all she said was Naruto under her sobbing_

_i hugged her tight she tried to run i told her i was letting her go_

_i could feel her tears wet my sleeve i didn't care al i cared about was her_

_she still trying to run i tried holding back my anger towards Naruto_

_and i saw him in the forest_

_i wanted to rip his head off for making Hinata cry_

_before long i notice that i had let go of her_

_i followed her secent i called her name_

_but then i saw Naruto looking at Hinata_

_he turn and saw me_

_i couldn't hold back any more i ran as fast as i could at him and punch him in the face_

_i yelled..._

_YOU FUCKIN ASSHOLE DO YOU KNOW WHAT THE FUCK YOU DID??_

_he yelled_

_HELL NO WHY THE FUCK DID YOU PUNCH ME??_

_i yelled_

_CAUSE YOU MADE HINATA-CHAN FUCK CRY WHAT ESLE??_

_he yelled_

_I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT I DID TO MAKE HER CRY!!_

_i yelled_

_HINATA LIKES YOU CAN'T YOU SEE THAT??...OF CORSE YOU CAN'T CAUSE YOUR AN FUCKIN RETARD...SHE LIKES YOU...BUT YOU NEVER FUCKIN NOTICE HER BECAUSE ALL YOU NOTICE IS SAKURA THAT BIGFOURHEAD BITCH!! SHE JUST ASKED YOU OUT BEACUSE SHE KNEW THAT HINATA LIKED YOU!!I TRIED TO MADE HINATA BE HAPPY BUT SHE DOESN'T LOOK HAPPY AT ALL!!_

_he yelled_

_I DON'T GIVE A FUCK ABOUT HINATA!!_

_(really retarded their)  
_

_i saw Hinata run away when he said that i got so mad at him i tackled him YOU ASSHOLE_

_i punch him a few timesand smashed his head against a tree_

_their was blood on it_

_(__w/n; yes i know!! __ violence...yup)_

_he __collasped _

_i found her secent i followed it i saw her with kuntai in her hand it was at her throat_

_she was ready to cut it_

_i yelled stop and ran to her grab the kuntai out of her hand she fainted in my arms_

_she was still crying_

_i held her tight and carried her back to my house it started to rain_

_i through to myself_

_i love her but she lovesNaruto_

_i hope she will be truely happy with someone_

_Shino,me,and her all have a mission next week_

_i hope things do back to normal soon_

_sigh~~_

* * *

**next day!!**

"ow my back hurts" Naruto said waking up

(w/n; he was sleeping on a bench in the park)

"damn it my head hurts" Naruto said rubbing his head--doesn't really know where he is ....

(hungover)

* * *

**Hinata's house**

As Kiba and Hinata awake from sleep (together)

*yawnn* "hmmmm?" Kiba yawned and looked over and saw hinata sleeping soundly---retarded i know

Kiba gets up and uses the bathroomand walks down stairs

"hhhmmmm wonder-" Kiba stops and thinks to himself

Hinata gets up and walks were kiba is

"whats wrong?" Hinata said to kiba

"notting, notting at all" Kiba said quietly

Hinata looked at kiba with a gaze and boredom

"your silly" Hinata giggle and pushed kiba

"haha i know that" Kiba laugh along with hinata

(the end)

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

i know by now you think what a crappy ending but i did know what too

up anyway

and sorry for the delay a have alot of stuff on my mind

and thanks to everyone who read this!

(even though i was writing by a crackhead aka me)

so bye

-nejifanxkibahina :)


End file.
